The Life of Sabaska Blake! An Anita Blake Fanfic!
by Misakirox
Summary: Being the daughter of a vampire executioner isn't easy, especially when you're a 17 year old girl still in high school. For Sabaska Blake there is no exception. This tough young girl has to go through thick and thin, following in her mother's footsteps. Read this story and follow her as she learns new lessons and tackles new problems on an everyday basis.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Anita Blake Vampire Hunter Novel characters! All rights to them goes to Laurell K. Hamilton!

I walked down the dark narrow path, my eyes searching and my body braced for any threat or attack thrown my way. I was in a cemetery, and not to raise the dead, but to catch and kill a certain vampire. I, of course, had a warrant for his death, and it was simple enough to get after we had found multiple dead bodies in the place that he used to live in. My breaths came in short puffs, the frosty breeze making the air visible.

My boots made soft crunches as the leaves crumbled under my soles, my brown eyes wide as my arms slowly reached to grab the small pistol placed on my thigh holster. Feeling a slightly airy breath on my neck, I turned, my gun aimed and pointed at the area behind me. Nothing. Letting out a small sigh I lowered the gun, the hairs on my neck still standing as a warning sign for me to watch my back.

A deep, silent laughed echoed in my ear as my brown eyes widened, my auburn hair swaying in the breeze. "You shouldn't let your guard down Sabaska." Shoving my elbow into the man's abdomen, I leaped away, my gun cocked and my silver knife out and ready to spill the bastard's blood on the leafy ground. Without a second thought I fired, shooting the vampire until he was lying on the ground, crimson pooling the area around him.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, glaring at the young vamp as I stayed five feet away; I could easily kill him if he attacked me, after all, that's what the silver knife was for. Keeping the gun cocked I waited until he told me, frowning as he laughed.

"You're the daughter of Anita Blake. Of course I know who you are; everyone knows who you are." He stated, moving slightly to look up at me, a large psychotic grin plastered on his crazed yet beautiful face. "But I will be the one to suck you dry!" He yelled, stumbling to his feet and leaping at me. With my gun poised I smirked.

"Not today." I fired the pistol several times, each time getting him in the head. Bits of his used-to-be gorgeous head now spilled on the leaf blanket of the cemetery. Shoving my gun back into its holster and the knife in its sheath I turned around, walking back towards the black iron gates and to a black and silver motorbike. Grabbing the helmet and shoving it onto my head I cursed. "Great, now I smell like the dead. Mom's gonna kill me."

Speeding down the road I headed to where my father and ''master'' were. Guilty Pleasures. Yeah, I'm 17 and I am allowed in the vampire strip club. So what? My auburn - not red! - hair fanned out behind me, the wind making me feel as free as a bird. Me, free? As if! I'm the daughter of a necromance and vampire 'executioner'! I have a vampire master, Alex - and no, he is a guy not a girl - and one werewolf, Seth. As well as the wereleopard, Rowan, who wants to get me in bed. I am not a whore!

Pulling up in front of Guilty Pleasures I lifted my helmet, my dark brown eyes looking around. I get my hair from my father and my eyes from my mother, obviously! Mom doesnt have auburn hair and last time I checked dad had purple amethyst eyes.

Getting off the bike and walking up to the door I was stopped by the guard, a big and intimadating looking man. Vampire. "Hand over any silver and weapons." He stated, glaring at me as I took of the silver necklace. I may be a rebel but I still like to play it safe...sometimes.

Taking off my sheathed knife and gun, I attempted at walking through, although the guy lifted his arm, not allowing me passage. "You're too young. Beat it." He growled, fangs bared as he looked at me dangerously.

Sending him a glare of my own I hissed. "Outta my way fatso, I'm not in the mood." A figure stepped out; black hair and midnight blue eyes.

"Is there a problem?" Jean-Claude asked, glancing at me with a knowing look.

"No problem, I just wanna see dad is all." Pushing past the two vampires I came into the club, smirking as I saw my father on stage.

"I was wandering when you'd get here." A voice breathed into my ear, arms snaking their way around my waist.

"Alex." I replied, turning to face my so called "master", arms still wrapped around me.

He smirked, his silver eyes teasing and playful. His short brown hair curling at the nape of his neck. "Bastard. You cut your hair." I stated, glaring. I've been doing it a lot lately.

"Oh well." He murmured, kissing me forcefully.

I am Sabaska Rhuen Blake, daughter of Anita Blake and Nathaniel Graison. And I am your worst nightmare...or not.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked into the vamp's eyes, well, more like glared as I continued to tug on his hair. "Why did you cut it?" I asked using an accusing tone as I raised a brow. Why did he have to get his hair cut? I like it long, not short goddammit! With a sigh I removed my hand from his hair and took a few steps back, no longer giving my _master_ the death glare. He says he can control me, and in some ways he's correct I guess. I mean, he could still roll me with his eyes, unfortunately. What is with that anyway? I mean, why they even call it "roll" is beyond me. Why couldn't they just say that they could 'manipulate you with their gaze' or even just 'manipulation'? Oh, now I understand why they call it roll. It's because it's just a short word right? Lazy bastards. While my mother and I are out hunting the supernatural they decide they want to use a word that doesn't even suit the talent. It would be like calling a pianist an archer. It's just stupid….well, that's just my opinion.

Looking at all the girls in the crowd I grunted, annoyed with their aggravatingly high-pitched squeals. Why couldn't they be more like me? Quiet and collected...okay, now I'm turning into a liar – I'm not that quiet and collected? Pffft, as if! Mum's gonna kill me. I'm even starting to want to kill myself with everything that's been going on.

First, I get attacked by the school bully – who is actually a really prissy rich girl who thinks she has the looks, then I get an 'F' on my Maths Exam, I mean really? Who still uses F's on a test?! Okay, maybe our school, but I shouldn't even be in school, I have more important matters to handle. Like killing vampires and raising the dead. Okay, so maybe it isn't that important, but it is to me. I've been doing it since I was nine, when I was first attacked by a vampire. Also, I maybe, might have, accidentally, have raised a deceased guy who kept on trying to hit me, but hey! I was still a kid back then, and a spoilt kid at that. You see, I've known Alex since the young age of three, seeing as how he had a meeting with Jean Claude, and I just seemed too _cute_ for him to actually leave, so we made a promise that I would always remain faithful to him and he would someday marry me. Turns out that 'marriage' for him is the indirect word of 'human servant', and I must say, he got me on that one. Yeah, so what if I wanted to marry someone who was way older than me? I was young and stupid, well, not really _stupid,_ more like naïve.

"Because I was getting tired of it being so long." He admitted with a small smile on his face as he gently grabbed my cheek. "You're too cute when you're angry~" A loud growl rippled through my throat as I once again glared at him. _Greeeeat. _He did this when I was little too. I turned and stomped away, heading towards an unoccupied table. I wanted dad to hurry so we could leave, seeing as how mum was gone until morning. I really hate my life sometimes, and these 'fangirls' are only making it worse.

My dad, Nathaniel, is probably one of the hottest wereleopards out there which would explain why all these women are, most likely, fantasising over him right now. Watching my dad was a bit embarrassing, especially now since he was wearing a G-string. I mean, what kind of guy does that?...Okay, don't answer that question.

With a loud grunt I let my head fall onto the table, my straight auburn hair cascading around my shoulders. I was tired and unbelievably hungry, and all I wanted to eat was McDonalds but no, I had to come straight here after annihilating that vamp so that I could wait for dad to finish work. He didn't like me being out too late, especially on a school night, but it's not like I'm going to get up for school anyway. I glared down at my jean-clad lap, cursing my life to go to hell. I wasn't always thinking like this, but I just so happened to be on my periods so I was in a bad mood almost 24/7. If you don't like hearing about this stuff then too bad, I'm pretty direct when it comes to things like this.

Soft yet cold hands landed on my shoulders, slightly messaging as if to clear my mind of all my worries. It was working. Alex let out a deep chuckle as I groaned, trying to nudge him away from as he lowered his mouth towards my ear. "Someone's grumpy. Did something happen?" He questioned, his cool breath blowing against my ear and causing me to shudder, bringing another amused laugh from Alex.

"Yea, something did happen." I responded as a headache started to pound relentlessly in my head. I need to get away from all this noise before it kills me! The hands on my shoulders stopped moving and instead Alex picked me up, his hands under my legs and on my back – in other words, bridal style. I was going to slaughter his sorry ass. "What the hell are you doing Alex?!" I yelled as I continuously punched him in the chest, urging him to put me down. Who the hell does he think he is? He can't just pick me up and carry me out of the room! Well, actually he can but he shouldn't! He knows how much I hate it when he man-handles me! I struggled as he walked through a door and into a deserted hallway, heading towards a wooden door that surely held an unoccupied room.

"Stop struggling Sabaska." He said with his tone cold and chilling to the bone. I did as he said; after all, it's not every day that he _demands_ me to do something. In fact, he's normally nice and considerate, as well as overly seductive and flirty. Some vamps these days just don't know when to stop. With a small huff I wrapped my arms around his neck, allowing him to carrying me to the room while his hands around me tightened, bringing our bodies closer together. I enjoyed the cool and calming effect Alex's touch had on me, although I preferred to be the more dominant one I couldn't deny Alex, not now, not ever. I loved him too much.

As Alex opened the door I could see the bland white walls, the door leading to a bathroom and a couch. Wow, so this is what it feels like to be in an almost empty room – literally, the only furniture he was the black leather couch that Alex was currently walking towards. I let out a small sigh as he sat me down, the lack of sleep getting to me as he laid my head on his lap and ran his fingers through my hair. Sure, he could be inconsiderate but he could also be caring, like he was being right now. "Go to sleep, I'll wake you up when it's time to leave." He muttered while he planted a soft kiss on my head; my eyes finally closed as I let the darkness consume me, too tired to stay awake.

A small smile appeared on Alex's lips as he continued to run his fingers through my hair, watching as I slept peacefully. It had been a long time since he had seen me in harmony, so I guess it really made his day to watch me like the little creepy stalker he is.


End file.
